


你我相對而反襯的愛情理論

by Cattail4649



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattail4649/pseuds/Cattail4649
Summary: 貓尾的話：本文的赤司和黛對彼此懷抱着愛慕之情，但基於各種考慮，他們沒有選擇在一起。對於未來，他們有着相似的想像。正因明白和了解，他們才要放開緊握彼此的手。關於黛所言的「我黛千尋是你一生的前輩」這句説話，就如他所言，那是個約定。其意思為——「我黛千尋只會是赤司征十郎這一生的前輩，再沒有更以上的關係」這樣。赤司征十郎和黛千尋不是朋友關係、更不是戀人關係，就只是前後輩關係。但，這個關係只會維持到那個時刻——在赤司死後，就再沒有前後輩關係。正因為赤司是聽到這句説話的弦外之音，也因為尊重黛的決定，所以那時候才會稱呼黛為「黛前輩」。而，黛那句「我黛千尋，是赤司征十郎一生的前輩」的致詞，可謂當眾告白。其意思為——「我黛千尋，和赤司征十郎的前後輩關係就此結束。我黛千尋，會在餘生以戀人之間的愛去愛着死去的赤司」這樣。這是只有聽得懂的人才能理解的當眾告白。聽不懂的話，就只會覺得那是個意境和語句也很怪的致詞。那，這是個不幸的故事嗎？我也不知道，也許是，也也許不是。一個人就這樣生活下去，難道不會寂寞嗎？但，那是黛的選擇——是他在知曉結局的情況下，仍然作出的選擇。所以，黛永遠回答不了實淵的那個「你幸福嗎？」的問題。他只能懷抱幸福的回憶，一個人活下去。僅僅如此。感謝看到這邊的您。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 4





	你我相對而反襯的愛情理論

黛看着又不知第幾次擅闖自己住屋處的赤司，看着對方一言不發的坐在沙發上，只得輕歎一口氣，微微彎腰把一杯溫茶遞到赤司面前：「怎麼了小少爺？又和你老爸吵架了？」他猜測赤司是遇到甚麼不開心的事情，才會走過來自己的住屋處冷靜冷靜。

「千尋，我要結婚了。」赤司沒有接過眼前那杯溫茶，只是抬起頭，看着黛，再次重覆了一遍剛才的説話。之後，他再沒有説話，就只是看着黛，仔細觀察起對方的反應。他想，如果黛不希望自己結婚的話，他相信自己會立刻退婚，只要黛表露出一丁點難過的表情，只要黛不希望的話。

黛沒有説話，只是繼續維持住彎腰把茶杯遞到赤司面前的姿勢。他自知自己一直偏心於赤司，甚至是對對方懷抱私心，具體表現為自己會把全部休假都給了赤司征十郎這個人。

那些和赤司一起相處的時間總是令自己感到寧靜而平和，黛確信自己從中產生出一種堪稱戀愛的荒唐感覺。距離自己執着於某項事物的感覺都難以記憶了，自己少不免感到困惑，甚至是感到畏懼——為甚麼會是「赤司征十郎」這個人呢？為甚麼只會是赤司征十郎呢？黛想。

赤司看着黛緩緩站直，然後收起茶杯。就算黛還未開口，但他想他已經知道答案了——儘管他們愛慕着彼此，只是他們彼此也知道這段感情註定充滿遺憾，也可以説是傷害彼此的荊棘之路。

而，避免終結的方法唯有永遠不要開始——只有不開始，就不會有結束。

黛回想起赤司的各種視線，以及對方的所有言行舉止，它們所給予的種種暗示都直率得讓自己無法招架。只是每當想及自己喜歡赤司，黛就感到痛苦；每當想到赤司喜歡自己，這個認知更令黛覺得很痛苦——因為黛知道他永遠無法得到滿足，只會產生出各種欲望。

他相信，赤司也是。

「赤司征十郎，我黛千尋是你一生的前輩。」

赤司聽看黛道出那沒有混入一絲情緒的言語，他甚至認為對方那句説話堪稱斷絕緣分的言語，不禁感覺黛實在太無情了。只是當他看到對方那微微顫抖的後背，就知道黛一直都是為自己着想。

赤司看着黛的後背，他一直想着——要是有一天能與這個男人並肩同行就好了，要是彼此的距離再也不會感覺這麼遙遠就好了。只是對於未來那有如海市蜃樓般的期待，他們一同都以對方為優先，然後敗給現實。

他知道對方那句説話所隱藏的意思，只得輕笑幾聲，留下一句「那就讓我們在遙遠的未來等待彼此吧，黛前輩」後，就繞過黛，頭也不回的離開對方的住屋處。

……

黛不曾想過再一次和赤司重逢的時刻，居然是在對方的守靈夜上。他已經記不清楚在參與了對外的「守靈夜」後，為何要厚着臉皮賴住不肯離開。

但是，也許是赤司的遺言之類吧？赤司的妻子在聽到自己的請求後，立刻讓身為外人的自己參與只有逝者的親人才可以前來禱告的對內「守靈夜」，只是對方要自己在明早的告別式上致詞。而，自己也真的答應了。他想。

黛現在聽着某位親戚代表的致詞，想着距離到自己致詞還有三分鐘左右的時間，就開始整理領帶。他從沒想過要在告別式上致詞，甚至還以為自己可以坐在大廳設置的位置上，看着大型液晶螢幕即時轉播靈堂的實況。不過，那個人可是赤司征十郎啊，是那個最喜歡對自己不按牌理出牌的人啊，他又想。

還有二分鐘。

黛看着那張黑白照片，想着赤司其實很會在適當的時機露出符合那場合的笑容，也不知道是不是因為悲傷等各種主觀因素影響，他就是覺得那是——因苦澀而強行扯起嘴角的笑容。

還有一分鐘。

和那一天一樣，這一天也是個空氣潮濕且帶些許涼意的一日。也和那時候一樣，黛察覺到自己的視界開始模糊起來，眼前的景物也逐漸失去色彩，雖然還不到只有黑白雙色的程度，但至少……那些出席告別式的人全都變成灰色。

之後的事，黛也記得不太清楚，就像斷片那樣，就只知道自己説了「我黛千尋，是赤司征十郎一生的前輩」這句作為自己的致詞。

……

過了很久後，當年也有出席赤司告別式的實淵終於向黛提出疑問——為何要説自己是赤司征十郎一生的前輩，而不是説「赤司征十郎是我黛千尋一生的的後輩」這樣？

畢竟意境和語句也很怪，實淵説。

黛沒有立刻回答實淵的問題，只是到廚櫃取出茶具，又抓了一把實淵送來的茶葉，並將之放入茶壺，之後再往茶壺沖上熱水，蒸開出來的茶香濃厚地擴散開來。

實淵見黛把茶杯注到七分滿，拿起茶杯，並朝茶杯吹了幾口氣，就立刻啜了一口。實淵立刻皺起眉頭道：「第一泡的茶可是很苦的，黛桑。」

黛感覺到舌頭上盡是苦澀，但茶的甘甜卻留在喉頭深處，唇齒間則是滿滿的茶香——他並不討厭這種苦，之後又忍不住多喝幾口，坐在一旁的實淵就説那簡直是自虐行為。但，黛並不以為意，很快就喝完一杯茶。

「因為，那是我對征十郎的約定。我和他的前後輩關係，在他的告別式當日已經結束了。」

實淵看着黛放下茶杯，長噓一口氣後，就往後倒靠在沙發背上。聽到那個稱呼的轉變，他終於知道對方那個致詞的真正意思，不禁覺得難受，可見黛因滿口苦澀而五官緊揪起來，又想發笑。

最後，實淵問了黛一個自己永遠也不會得到對方回應的問題——「黛桑，你幸福嗎？」

……

若是在夢裏的話，就能再次遇見那無法再相見的人。每一晚，黛都能在睡夢中遇見赤司，對方還是那副青年的模樣。無關乎黛自身的意願，他有自覺卻無法阻止地攤出回憶中雷同的場景，然後彷彿再次身在其中。

那是，緊接着很久以前的那一天的夢境。

黛聽見青年的聲音像是從海底深處傳過來，聽起來有些模糊不清，但是他知道對方在説些甚麼——那是青年一直在夢境裏詢問自己的問題，而自己則總是迴避不回答。青年在詢問自己有沒有後悔把手放開，而自己也的確是無時無刻的詢問自己。

在經過無數次的自問自答後，黛得出結論。他把自己的答案告訴眼前的青年——「如果當時我們二人都下定決心的話，也許我們的人生會變得和現在不同……也説不定。但，我並沒有後悔」。

直到夢境結束之時，青年還是甚麼也沒説。

只是在彼此的身影都即將消失蹤影之際，青年走到自己面前，踮起腳尖，給了自己一個僅有嘴唇輕觸的接吻。

天亮了，躺在棉被中的黛緩緩張開雙眼，他輕撫自己的嘴唇，仔細感受那個人在夢裏所遺留下來的那種既甜又酸的苦澀。即使胸口難受得近乎要脹裂那樣，即使自己要被悲傷給撕咬得不成人形，但只要回想起赤司的種種，黛確信自己又能活下去。

在那麼長的歲月裏，黛也經歷過許多事情。每當他思索起人與人之間的邂逅，以及那所謂的緣分的時候，他無可避免地回想起和赤司一起度過的時間——那是就算時間一再沖刷，也無法遺忘的美好記憶。

就算赤司不在，黛也認為那些回憶依舊能帶給自己幸福，就好比他們有一次逛街，赤司發現了一組有着鴛鴦外型的筷架，黛記得當時自己看着那兩隻一組非常恩愛的筷架，不禁想像起自己和赤司一同使用着筷架，共同生活的未來。但，黛記得他們最後還是沒買那個筷架，因為赤司命令自己不要買。

黛認為，唯有悲傷是將他和赤司連繫在一起。所以，那時候的自己才沒有挽留赤司。

黛確信自己並不後悔。

只是當自己得知赤司先行辭世的時候，他只感覺到自己的胸口像是被甚麼鑿開了一個洞。關於「黛千尋是赤司征十郎一生的前輩」的這個約定，似乎終於告一段落了。既然已是自由之身，那就在剩下的人生做些自己真正喜歡的事情吧——

「在餘下來的時間裏，就讓我愛着死去的你吧征十郎。」

黛今天也懷抱着對赤司的愛慕之情，緩緩地從床墊上爬起來。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 貓尾的話：
> 
> 本文的赤司和黛對彼此懷抱着愛慕之情，但基於各種考慮，他們沒有選擇在一起。對於未來，他們有着相似的想像。正因明白和了解，他們才要放開緊握彼此的手。
> 
> 關於黛所言的「我黛千尋是你一生的前輩」這句説話，就如他所言，那是個約定。其意思為——「我黛千尋只會是赤司征十郎這一生的前輩，再沒有更以上的關係」這樣。
> 
> 赤司征十郎和黛千尋不是朋友關係、更不是戀人關係，就只是前後輩關係。但，這個關係只會維持到那個時刻——在赤司死後，就再沒有前後輩關係。
> 
> 正因為赤司是聽到這句説話的弦外之音，也因為尊重黛的決定，所以那時候才會稱呼黛為「黛前輩」。
> 
> 而，黛那句「我黛千尋，是赤司征十郎一生的前輩」的致詞，可謂當眾告白。其意思為——「我黛千尋，和赤司征十郎的前後輩關係就此結束。我黛千尋，會在餘生以戀人之間的愛去愛着死去的赤司」這樣。
> 
> 這是只有聽得懂的人才能理解的當眾告白。聽不懂的話，就只會覺得那是個意境和語句也很怪的致詞。
> 
> 那，這是個不幸的故事嗎？我也不知道，也許是，也也許不是。
> 
> 一個人就這樣生活下去，難道不會寂寞嗎？但，那是黛的選擇——是他在知曉結局的情況下，仍然作出的選擇。
> 
> 所以，黛永遠回答不了實淵的那個「你幸福嗎？」的問題。
> 
> 他只能懷抱幸福的回憶，一個人活下去。僅僅如此。
> 
> 感謝看到這邊的您。


End file.
